Earth moving equipment is used in transforming natural soil in a geographical location with a pre-existing local topology into a new local topology. The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.